The Truth Only Hurts As Long As You Hold Onto A Lie
by InuGirl2611
Summary: What if Bella was really a Elf. She never loved Edward. She returns home to her true love Aragorn. Her real name is Melwen. But she returns at the worst time possible, the time of the War Of The Ring
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Hurts, But Only As Long As You Hold Onto A Lie

By InuGirl2611

I do not own Twilight or Lord Of The Rings

In a land far from our own there was a world that was full strange, yet new and exciting creatures. The smallest of these new beings are known as hobbits, the tallest elves. This is the story of a girl that was born in this world, sent to another our world, and returned to the place she truly belonged. This is the story of Bella Swan, or as her birth name Melwen.

Now our story starts in the small town of Forks, WA. A town that had no attractions, it was too green, and in order to do anything fun you had to drive at least a 1 hour, to reach another town. Right now our main character is waiting as her vampire family was fighting a battle for her. What they don't know is that she could fight this battle all be her self, and come away unscratched. Of course they didn't know that, they think she is Bella, clumsy little Bella who can't walk two feet without tripping. The Bella who needs a man to make her alive, what they did no know was that she was really Melwen daughter of Lady Galadriel, and she was not a human, she was a full born warrior elleth in her own right.

(Bella's P.O.V)

Of course her vampire boyfriend thinks she is a fragile human, made of glass that will shatter at the slightest touch. He also thought I would be stupid enough to jump off a cliff to kill myself just because he left. I had jumped in the water to go back home to Lorien, but the flaw with the magic was that if anyone saw it would not work. So the mutt just had to see. Then I had to go save Edward, I may have loved him at the beginning, but more in a brother sort of way, but I had to pretend to romantically love him to keep up appearances. My true love and mate was at home. My Aragorn.

I can't go home now, not while I know that Victoria was out there. She could kill Charlie, and I had come to care for him like a father, even if he was not my father. My real father was a powerful elf lord. And I can't disappear from the Cullen's, I have no doubt that they would not leave me alone long enough to be able to do the spell. They think that one of them needed to be with me at all times. Which is the most annoying thing that has ever happened to me. I have decided that I will escape them, using my elf stealth. But only when They defeat Victoria for me. I will miss them all, Carlisle and Esme, they do remind me of my own parents and were a great comfort while I was here, more so then Charlie and Renee ever could be. I would also miss Alice, she really was my sister in everything but blood. Jasper and Emmett too, they were my brothers. Edward is like my brother too, but I feel bad that he thinks I hold him in a higher regard.

"Victoria's close by" says Edward. Finally As soon as she is dead I will sneak away and go back to my Haldir. Edward looks at me with a pleading look, trying to tell me to stay close to him. He most likely thinks I will run, fall and hurt myself, making Victoria try harder to get to me and kill me. Well little did he know that I was known as one of the most graceful elves there is. Wonder what he would say if he ever found out.

"Hello Edward, and you too Bella" Victoria suddenly appeared, and she sneered at us. She was obviously still very angry about James. Sometimes I wonder what they would say if they knew that vampires were originally elves, punished for their miss deeds by the Valar. Whoa, I just got off topic.

Edward was now fighting Victoria, no side was winning, I wanted to get home faster, so "I decided that I would speed this along a little. I pick up a sharp looking rock and cut my arm with it, both vampires look at me immediately, but Edward at least takes the distraction to kill her. He pulls a lighter out of his pocket, and lights her body on fire. Well now that she is dead, I can finally go home, and see my family, and my Aragorn again. Well as soon as I finds the chance I will. Then I will assist them with whatever misfortune has befallen my home, because if I know Middle-Earth, and trust me I do, then I know that something will have happened in my 5 years of absence, and we will all live in

peace after that. For the rest our lives i hope, but I would not count on it.

"Bella, Love, we should head down the mountain to the clearing and meet up with the rest of the family, then I will take you back to your house, Okay?". I just nodded then thought I should say something, "Edward, now that Victoria's been taken care of, may I have a night alone, with just me and Charlie?". He looked at me funny, like he did not even know why the thought had crossed my mind, and was actually questioning my sanity, well people have done that all my life, and your looks are not going to change me anymore than theirs are. In turn he nodded to my question.

He picked me up and put me on his back, and took off running down the mountain, most likely thinking he would come back and pick up our camping gear later. Well at least it gives him something to do, while he is not sneaking into my room, and bed in the middle of the night, acting all stalkerish. We soon reached the clearing that the other Cullen's were in. I noticed something strange, Jasper was guarding what appeared to be a young girl, but the girls red eyes gave away what she really was. I know not why but Edward geared me as far away from the young vampire. Then something I did not expect to happen, happened. The Volturi guard showed up, while they might think that they are all high and mighty, and think that they can have me turned into a vampire, well news flash vampires, I'm already immortal, and have no interest in becoming a member of the undead.

I watched as the Volturi killed the young vampire, instead of giving her a chance, she deserved one, for she was raised in Victoria's army therefor was fed lies, and was never taught any other way. I felt pity for her. I mean this was not her fault, she was most likely in the wrong place at the wrong time and was turned because someone thought no one would miss the girl.

We then started on our way, after the Volturi informed us that I would have to be changed soon. Well so not going to happen. Edward soon started to lean off towards Charlies house. We soon reached it and he left, Thank goodness. I felt bad about leaving them so abruptly, so I wrote them a note, saying that I couldn't take this anymore, and I went home. Which was actually kind of true. I started the spell to take me home. I soon completed it and looked at my portal, knowing that as soon as I passed through it, Bella would no longer existent, and will be erased from all memories. I have a feeling that he vampires would remember, but there was no way that they could follow me, unless someone from Middle-Earth wanted them too, which no one would. We expelled the vampires from our world a long time ago, and for good reason.

As I stepped thorough the portal I felt my appearance change, my hair changed colour to a pale blond, and became longer, to my bottom. My eyes turned a crystal blue. I felt my ears become pointed. My outfit changed as well, I was now wearing a blue dress that matched my eyes perfectly. I felt my features sharpen as well. I knew now that I was a true beauty, gone was the simple human guise of Bella, back was Melwen, the great Princess of Lorien, and she was ready to find her King.

(Aragorn P.O.V)  
It has been 5 years since I have seen my Princess. I have missed her greatly, and she has never left my mind. With her Long pale blond hair that shines like the sun,and her crystal blue eyes that shine is happy, and darken to sapphire blue when she is fighting, or angry. If only she would return to me, life would be perfect. I wonder what she has been up to in the past few years. When I talked to her mother and she let me look through her mirror I saw she was kissing another man, while as this made me jealous, for only I should kiss my Princesses lips, I could tell her heart wasn't in it. I could tell it was something she only did as to not draw attention to herself. She looked more as if she was kissing her brother than her lover.

I have spent the last few years wandering the wild, searching for something to pass the time with until my beautiful Melwen returns. Until then I will wait, for I love her more than life itself, she is my mate, my life. At the moment I am on a very important mission for Gandalf. I was to escort 4 hobbits to Rivendell, and to make the trip all the more exciting we were being chased by ring wraiths. Yet I do have to say that ht little people were growing on me. Their ignorance to the outside world was both a blessing and a curse. For they had no knowledge about how to survive in the wild, making them completly dependent on me to save them. Yet their lack of knowledge also shows that they have had a very nice life, away from the dangers of the outside world. The kind of life I wish I could have. A life without having to wonder the wild, without having the weight of being the heir to the throne of Gondor on my shoulders, a nice little life with my Melwen, with a nice little house, with lots of children, and eventually grandchildren. Yet such a life was not meant for me.

We were currently atop weathertop, waiting and seeing if Gandalf will show up, or if we have already missed him. Suddenly I hear the noises of the ring wraiths, they have finally tracked down where the bearer of the ring is. Well I guess it is time to light a fire, for it is the only thing that will scare them during a night as dark as the one we are currently experiencing. " Sam, Pippin, find some firewood we light a fire now, and light some torches, we shall try and scare the wraiths away." They looked at me weirdly but did as I demanded, seems they finally trust my judgement, seems the journey will be easier from here on out.

The ring wraiths suddenly appeared, heading straight for Frodo. Where they sensed the ring. I grabbed a torch, and ran around some hobbits, dipping my torch in the fire as I went, lighting it. I ran ot the wraiths brandishing my torch. As i was swinging my torch around, I didn't notice that while I was distracted that one of the wraiths had gotten passed me and to Frodo, until it was too late. Suddenly I turned and saw one of the wraiths with their blade pushed to the ground, as if stabbing someone, I was confused for a second before it made sense, he was stabbing Frodo, who had the ring on. I ran at the wraith and he pulled his sword out and ran with his 8 brothers.

Frodo somehow reappeared, as he found the strength to remove the ring. I checked his shoulder, where he was stabbed, and it was just as I had feared. Frodo was stabbed with a morgul blade, and was being turned into a wraith. I then thought of someone who might be able to help, Lord Elrond. We would have to be quick in reaching him. Suddenly I heard the sound of hooves. I quickly raised my self from Frodo's body and looked to where the sound was coming from, there I saw a sight That lifted my spirits greatly. I saw my sister Arwen, and she was heading our way.

When my sister had reached us, she took one look at Frodo, and instantly understood the situation. She, with my help, loaded Frodo onto her horse, promising to take him to Rivendell and to see father. She was confident that he could heal him, well I sure hoped so. I also hope the wraiths do not try and chase them. I bid farewell to my sister.

"Do you think will be ok?" I suddenly heard a voice sat, I turned and saw that the voice turned out to be Sam, and that the three remaining hobbits were all looking at each other with identical expressions of concern. " I sure hope so" Said Merry. "I sure hope so". They then all looked at me for direction. I started walking in the direction that we would have to start heading. They quickly grabbed their packs and started following me, as we started on the same path my sister took not a few moments ago.

It was a few days before we reached Rivendell, and as we entered the city I suddenly felt the connection I had with my Melwen suddenly reconnect, and I knew as soon as I felt the bond that my Melwen, My Mate, My Life, My Princess had returned, She had finally come home. Soon we would be reunited.

(Melwen's P.O.V)

I suddenly noticed that I was near my home Lorien. I would get to see my parents, my siblings, and my bestest friend in the whole of Middle-Earth Haldir, I would then search for my Aragorn. My King. I felt the bond with my mate reconnect in our minds,and felt the happiness he felt at my return, _Soon My King. We will meet again I promise. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By Inugirl2611

(Aragorn's P.O.V)

_Soon My King. We will meet again I promise. _I suddenly heard the words in my head. I knew who they were from straight away, my Princess. She's Back, and I will find her but first I have to stay for the the Council Of Elrond. Then there is not a force in this world, or any other that will stop me from finding her as soon as possible not even the Dark Lord himself.

I was walking through the palace that I was raised in. As I passed the statue of my ancestor and his broken sword, I stopped to think. If given the chance would I end up like him, would I fall to the power of the One Ring, or would I resist? I am almost certain that I would only be able to resist if my lovely Melwen was with me. She makes me want to embrace my destiny as king, and as Isildur's heir. She makes me less scared to become King, when otherwise I was scared that I would end up as greedy as my Ancestor. I hope I never do.

" Hello Aragorn", ah it seems that _Ada_ had finally found me. Of course I know he is not my real father, but he might as well be for he raised since my birth father died when I was 2. which is the reason I call his daughter Arwen my sister. Lord Elrond was the kindest person I had ever met, if i had to be taken in by someone then I am glad that it was him.

"Hello _Ada_, it is good to see you again" I replied to my father. It really was good to see him again. He was always there for me when I started on my path of self doubt when Melwen wasn't there. He was almost just as good at comforting me as she is, which is both surprising and unsurprising, because he was for all intensive purposes my father, but she is the person that matters most to me in the world, my Mate.

"It is good to see you again too my son. But I can't help but notice that something is on your mind, though I cannot tell if it is happy thoughts or negative thoughts." He says and I knew he would know that something was bugging me and that he would not leave it alone.

"She has returned to Middle-Earth _Ada". _I knew there was no need to mention who I was speaking of, there was only one person that could make my heart beat like it was, or my voice sound that dreamy. From the look on his face he was confused but then a look of understanding realization came to his face. He looked at me with bright eyes and I knew that he was happy for me, and was giving me permission to find her as soon as possible.

"This is excellent news my son" he said "I hope you find her soon, I have seen how happy she makes you". I laughed, my first deep laugh in what has felt like forever, I have not laughed in the past few years since my mate left for this new world she had to visit. With the one exception of the time I looked through the mirror at her, and I saw her uncomfortable face as she looked at the other male that thought he was a fair contender for her affections. Well if I ever meet him I would have to set him straight, let him know that no man was going to even attempt to take my Melwen from me.

"Thank you _Ada_ for everything" I smiled at him, and watched as he left to go get some sleep before the council the next day, which was bound be exhausting. With Elves, Dwarves, Men, and the four Hobbits, it was also bound to be interesting. At that thought I also thought that I should most likely get some rest too, or I may just lose my sanity tomorrow.

As I reached the room I had inhabited since childhood, I felt a smile rise to my face, I was home. I fell asleep soon after I laid down my head. My head was filled with sweet memories of me and my Princess.

(Melwen's P.O.V)

As I reached the forest that I called home I felt at peace for the first time in five years. Soon After I walked into the forest I was intercepted by a party of elves that were protecting the borders. At the head of the party was my good friend Haldir. I was slightly shocked that he did not know who I was at first sight, but I decided to let it slide for now. He looked at me for a moment before I assume he knew who I was and engulfed me in a bear hug, worthy of the great bear himself. He then pulled back and stared at me for what felt like an hour, but was really just five minutes.

"Melwen, my dear friend you have returned from wherever it is that you wandered off to, alone I might add." Ah, good old Haldir always the concerned friend. I feel bad that I did not even tell I was going let alone where I was going. I looked him in the eye and noticed that he was close to tears, I do not think I had ever before seen my best friend so close to tears. It did not fit him.

"Yes Haldir, I am. I am sorry that I did not tell you that I was leaving for so long nor where I was going. But I went on an adventure to which I am glad that you did not come with me, for you would have been bored out of your mind". He looked at me in confusion of the way I was speaking. I guess the American way of speaking rubbed off on me a bit. I will have to work on that, wouldn't want anyone to think ill of me.

We started walking back to the home of parents, the heart of Lorien. On the way me and Haldir did a lot of catching up, I told him all about Edward, and how I had to pretend to love him romantically and how I would have been home a year ago, and Edward would be out of the picture if it were not for the mutt. I then told him all about James and Victoria. How I could not return until Victoria was dead because of my own sense of responsibility. He told me about his adventures guarding the borders of Lorien. He told me about the Dark Lord rising again, and about the council of Elrond. This made me wish I could have returned earlier, so that I could have attended alas it was not meant to be.

We soon reached my childhood home and I was feeling very nostalgic. I remembered playing over in the trees with Haldir. I remembered my first kiss with a young elf when I had come of age, that was before I had met my King. We walked the streets before we finally reached the palace of my parents. I then sneaked up to my room to change. I put on an aqua blue dress. I brushed out my hair, and braided in my silver that wrapped around my forehead and dipped into a point in the middle.

Afterwords I went to seek out my parents who I found sitting at a table in the gardens enjoying a lovely lunch of salad. I made my way to them and when they saw me their faces brightened immediately. They instantly got up from their table and pulled me into another strong embrace. My parents did not let go for the longest time. I allowed them to hug me for a full seven minutes before I pushed them away. I smiled at them, and they smiled back. No words were spoken as we sat down, and a plate of salad was put in front of me. I then told them all about my adventures in Forks, Edward, James, and Victoria. They were surprised and angry at certain parts. Surprised that I would allow a vampire to hurt me. They were angry that James hurt me in the first place. They were also angry at the the people that had kept their daughter from them. Like the Cullen's, and the mutt Jacob, along with Victoria.

After lunch with my parents I went and changed again, this time into my training clothes. I grabbed my bow and arrows and went down into the training grounds. I shot for a while getting used to using a weapon again. It was not difficult, it felt good to use a weapon again. The Vampire would not allow me to use a weapon of any kind, he always said it was too dangerous. I had brought a bow and a quiver of arrows with me when I went to Forks. When Edward saw it he just looked at me and said that I was too clumsy, and I was to never use the thing. You have no idea how much I wanted to pick it up and kill him at that moment. How dare he say that I cannot do the thing that was the pride of my race. When he left I would go into the woods and shoot all the time, and then he returned and I mourned the loss.

After practice I went to go get dressed for the party that my parents insisted that we have to celebrate my return. When I returned to my rooms and waiting for me was a warm bath, most likely put together by my personal maids. After removing my sweaty training clothes I slipped into the bath. It felt good after all that had happened that day. It was a little piece of heaven. I scrubbed my hair with a hair oil that smelled like strawberries, similar to the one I had used when I was in Forks. It was my little piece of the real me that I held onto while I was there. I then scrubbed my body with a similar smelling body oil.

When I was done in the bath I went and got dressed in my best party dress. Oh how I had missed the dresses of Middle-Earth. The dress was a dark blue, and the skirt was covered in gems that were sewn into the fabric. The top and skirt is separated by a silver belt. It was the prettiest dress I had ever owned. My hair was fun to do for I could finally do it in elven style again. I braided it into a complicated bun. And completed it with my silver circlet. I was finally ready to see my parents people again, my people.

As I walked down the stairs I started thinking about my Aragorn. He was so far away from me in Rivendell, and the thought was hard to bear. He was closer to me then he had been in five years, yet he was still so far. I wonder how the council that is meant to take place in Rivendell would turn out. I also wondered who would be tasked with taking the ring Mordor. I had a feeling that it would be the young hobbit that mother was speaking of. He would be the least likely person to fall to the power of the ring. For men have weak hearts when it comes to power, all except my Aragorn. Elves are the second most likely to fall to the power of the ring, but we can have weak hearts when it comes to power as well. Dwarves as stubborn as they are would most likely fall to the ring easily.

_My Child stop worrying about such deep topics at such a joyous time. Especially not Aragorn he will only bring you sadness for the night that I wish to be happy. _I suddenly hear my mothers voice in my head. She was right of course. _Of course I'm right my Child. _Mother, get out of my head please. Silence. Finally.

I eventually reached the dining room. It was decorated very nicely. My mother did very nicely. I saw my parents and walked over to them. When they saw me they saw me they smiled brightly, for I looked like a true elleth princess again. And I felt like one too. It was good to be home.

(Aragorn's P.O.V)

I could not focus on my Princess now. I had to focus on the council. Everyone watched as my father, sister, and I took our place at the front. My father then welcomed everyone to our home. It was a long introduction. After he finished we all started talking at once about who was to take the ring to Mordor.

"Why do we not use the ring against it's own master, it is a gift". All was suddenly quiet after Boromir son of the Steward of Gondor spoke. We all looked at him as if he had just said that we should give the ring to the Dark Lord. It was the worst idea that had been spoken during the council yet. It was Gandalf that spoke next.

"Boromir, that is the worst idea I have heard in my life and it has been a very long life. The ring only serves one master. It has one goal and that is to be back on the finger of the Dark Lord, it cannot be used against him". Boromir obviously did not understand because he argued with Gandalf for a good few minutes after that. Suddenly I heard a quiet voice trying to say something over all the loud voices of the elves and dwarves. I yelled for quiet so everyone could hear the small hobbit.

"I will take the ring to Mordor, though I know not the way". No one argued with the determination in the voice of the small hobbit. But I could tell that we all agreed that he should not go alone.

"You have my sword little friend". My voice suddenly rang out around the pavilion that the council was taking place in. My declaration was soon followed by Legolas the prince of Mirkwood. Gimli son of Gloin, and Boromir himself. Then Sam, Merry, and Pippin showed up and declared that Frodo would not be going anywhere without them. Along with Gandalf saying that he could not allow his hobbit friend to go without him, as he was the reason that Frodo was going on this trip in the first place. And so was born the Fellowship Of The Ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inugirl2611

I do not own The Lord of the Rings or Twilight.

(Melwen's P.O.V)

Word Had come from Rivendell a Fellowship had been created to take the ring to Mordor to be destroyed. There was 9 of them. They were most likely a few weeks into their journey by now, by the time this news would have reached my home. This means that they will most likely be here any day now. I also heard that my Aragorn was of them. I cannot say that I was pleased about that, my mother had to prevent me from wandering out into the wilderness and drag him back to Lorien with me and lock him up in my room. He would never forgive me if I did such a thing so that, and my mother stopped me from going after him. I sure hoped he lived through this adventure. I do not believe my mother even though she says that he will make it through, she says that the world would not be so cruel as to take my Mate away from me after so long apart already. I sure hope so.

I have started to make arrangements to travel with them after they come to Lorien, for they will come through here on their journey. I am sad to leave my parents so soon after just getting them back, but they understand that I cannot leave my mate to his fate. It would be a great betrayal to leave him, one that I could not live through.

"Lady Melwen" I suddenly heard. " There is news from the border, a group of 9 have come into Lorien, your mother has requested your presence in the throne room for their arrival." I look at one of my mothers personal guards in complete shock, my Aragorn was here. I nodded at him. He led the way and I followed swiftly after him. When I reached my parents they were just outside the throne room waiting for me to enter and greet our guests. With them was Haldir, who I assumed was the one that brought the company from the border. He most likely used unneeded force to bring them here too. Oh well.

I entered the throne with my parents, looking over each members of the fellowship individually. I started with the four small people. One was blond with blue/green eyes and was slightly larger than the others. I heard form his thoughts that he was Sam. The next was a young man dressed in red with light brown hair, Merry was his name. Next a similar hobbit dressed in blue with dirty blond hair, Pippin. The last Hobbit was different than the others, he seemed to have a dark aura surrounding him, it was obvious that he was carrying a great burden. He had dark hair but the lightest blue eyes with dark circles under them. The next person I looked at was someone that I knew from before I left for the other world. Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood. He looked the same as ever, with his long blond hair and blue eyes. The next my eyes landed on was a dwarf. He had red hair and eyes. He obviously held a lot of confidence in himself with the way he carried himself. A saw a man next, not my Aragorn, he had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He had a very scruffy sort of rough look to him. The last That I laid my eyes on was my King. He was standing there was majestic as ever looking at my parents as they entered having not noticed me yet. He looked over at me then, and when our eyes met it was like a part of me that had been missing for over five years had been returned. I felt complete and at peace at my self finally. Nothing could have stopped what happened next...

(Aragorn's P.O.V)

A week after the fellowship was born we headed out on our journey to Mordor. It was going to be a long, hard journey I knew. It would be worth it if I got see my Princess again. It will be slow going as we can only travel by night. We are now reaching the mountain, but I can tell that we are being watched for. This means that the whole mountain is being watched. We will not be able to cross the mountain without being seen. Well unless we go under the mountain, but that also was an unsafe option. The mines of Moria were now infested with orcs and goblins. I can not think of an option that would have the best odds that we would come out alive. Even though it is a horribly dangerous idea I think that the mines might be the safer path. If we go that way we may have a chance to sneak around the inhabitants. Where if we were to go over the mountain then there would be near no chance of us to walk unseen. There are spies everywhere and we may not be safe either way. Although I have a feeling that if it came down to a choice that Gandalf would ask Frodo to make the final decision as the ring bearer. I would make the same decision as Gandalf if I were in his position for everyone looks to him for answers and guidance that the grey wizard has not an answer to.

As the night dawns I have a feeling of dread. I now know that our fate must be decided before we set out today. Also that no matter which way is chosen that there is a high chance that we may not make it out alive. We cannot fail, if so then all of Middle-Earth will fall, and that cannot happen for the sake of every living being on this planet. The decision must now be made either way.

" We shall take the short cut through the Mines of Moria". The voice of the ring bearer rings out. And the feeling of dread almost increases and decreases at the same time. But the ring bearer has spoken and that is the way we must go. I swore to protect the little hobbit, and protect him I will.

We soon reach the entrance to the mines, and all that we see is the rock face of the cliff. I knew that the dwarves were known for their ability to make doors that were completely invisible, though I do not think that I ever believed until now. If it were not for the arch that surrounds the area of the door, I do believe that we never would have found it. Although it does seem as if even Gandalf is having trouble finding a way to open the door.

" Ah ha, I have opened the door, hurry my friends and enter the mines". Came the wizards voice. We all walked into the mines, and immediately noticed all the corpses. There were the bodies of dead dwarves and goblins everywhere. Yet that was the least of our problems it seemed as a noise came from the lake that was behind us. It seems that the two young hobbit lads awoke a terrible beast. After saving our allies from the monster we continued on into the mines. That is until we came across the tomb of the Lord of Moria, Balin.

It seems that hobbits were in desperate need of some brainpower as the youngest in the group caused a loud noise. The drums. They were banging. I knew instantly what was coming, as did Boromir it seemed as he ran and attempted to start to shut the door. I ran over and helped him. We locked the door. We stood back with weapons drawn. I hope that we make it through this.

Break

I cannot believe that we lost Gandalf, my old friend. Though we cannot stay here on this mountain, or we shall be overrun by goblins by nightfall. Though all of the Fellowship looks as if they need a little time to mourn, I cannot allow them more than a few moments or else Gandalf's sacrifice would have been in vain. I cannot allow that.

"Up everyone we need to move out now". I said in what I am sure is an emotionless tone, as I too was grieving.

"Give them a little time to grieve Aragorn, they need it". Came Boromir's reply. It seems he has not foretold the danger of staying here any longer.

" If we stay here we will die. These mountains will be covered in hordes of Goblins as soon as night falls." It seems that he now sees judging by the look of realization that crossed his face. He nodded his agreement and we were off. We were heading towards a forest we saw in the distance. I knew it at once. It was the home of my Princess. I will finally be able to see her again.

I was no fool, I knew that we were going to be intercepted before we even got a few yards into the forest. I just hope that it was not Haldir that found us. Now do not get me wrong I like my old friend. I just do not need his teasing on my relationship with his Princess. I should have known that my wishes were not to come true. We were found by Haldir and brought to the main city of Lorien.

As we entered the throne room we were greeted by the faces of my Melwen's parents. They both smiled when they saw me. I suddenly heard the Lady's voice in my head. _Welcome back Aragorn, my daughter will be most happy that you have returned. _I smiled at her and replied that I was most happy that I would see her again.

Suddenly the doors to the chamber opened. My Princess walked in, my breath was taken as I took her in for the first time in five years. She was even more beautiful than the last time we met. I watched as she look in all of my fellows, then her eyes finally reached me. I felt complete for the first time in five years. Not even the Valar themselves could have stopped what happened next...


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I know that I am a horrible person for making you all wait for another chapter for so long. But I promise that when I get back from my vacation in two weeks that I will have the best chapter yet ready for you guys, Thanks for your patience.


End file.
